


Little Sister's Approval

by trash_god



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_god/pseuds/trash_god
Summary: AU - Medusa and Blackagar want to get married, but nobody asked Crystal what she thinks.





	Little Sister's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet of my inhumans mafia!AU

When Medusa and Blackagar annouced their engagement to her family, everybody seemed to be elated about it. In particular Medusa's father. He loved her boyfriend - fiance like his own son. Her mother was more guarded for whatever reason. And her little sister, eleven years old at that time, burst into tears. Those tears weren't happy tears. 

She cried, tears and snot running down her face. Her face was scrunched up into a grimace and Medusa's heart dropped at the sight. All her thoughts coming into a stop. 

Crystal loved Blackagar. Medusa was sure of it. The little girl even told her time over time about it. There had even been an awkward week, when her sister even had a crush on him before she had moved on to the boy from her class.

Medusa took the girl into her arms and took her into her room. Crystal hiccuped and sobbed into her shoulder, not wanting to leave her arms, when they were alone in her room.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. "Why are you crying?"

But Crystal didn't say anything, just kept crying. While Medusa could only rub her back in comfort. The young woman was lost at what to do.

It took a while for Crystal to calm down. Her face was red and puffed from tears and her hair disheveled. 

Medusa looked at her, wiping away the last tears and running her finger through the blond hair, trying to smooth it.

"Can… can you send Blackagar here?" Crystal asked quietly. Her eyes not meeting Medusa's and her hands locked in her lap. 

Medusa kissed her sister's forehead.

"Of course."

The girl watched her walk out of the room and she could see her mother's worried face just outside the door. Just as Medusa walked out, she was bombarded with questions about Crystal. 

Crystal couldn't hear it all, when Medusa closed the door behind her. Looking at her feet, she waited. 

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Crystal told them to enter. 

Blackagar stepped into the room. His brows drawn together into a frown. Medusa right behind him, but before she too could enter, Crystal stopped her.

"I want to talk with him alone." A please was added a second later.

Medusa bit her lip but nodded anyway. She trusted them to sort out whatever fight they were into. Silently she closed the door ushering their mother to the living room.

Her father asking her, why Crystal had started to cry. They all waited, every minute that passed making them more anxious. They didn't have to wait long before Blackagar came back with Crystal in his arms. The girl laughing at something and hugging him tightly. She wiggled down and ran over to her sister congratulating her. 

As if nothing happened Crystal moved on from her crying, her parents bewildered, but happy to see their daughter smiling. Medusa took her to the side an hour later after their little celebration. 

"What happened, Crystal?"

The girl shrugged trying to appear nonchalant, but the red tint on her cheeks betraying her embarrassment. 

"He didn't ask me."

"What?"

"He didn't ask me, if he could marry you."

Medusa balked before she smiled at her sister. Feeling warm.

"But now he did. And I allowed him…"

Medusa wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, hugging her little sister. But Crystal stepped away and added, "I traded you for Lockjaw."

The young woman stopped and nudged Crystal away good-heartedly. 

"You traded me for his dog?" She asked faked hurt. 

Crystal laughed and ran into the living room.


End file.
